Not all treasure is silver and gold
by LittleFlowerLei
Summary: Iris Du Beau hates who she is.After coming aboard the Black Pearl, she decides to be someone else.Someone more exciting.Where will her lies leave her?also,what happends when an old promise catches up with Jack?Ch5 up.No flames,this is my first POTC fic.
1. The daughter that can't be a bride

**The daughter that can't be a bride**

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC Or any characters associated with such.

It was her time. Iris's seven sisters had done it, and now it was her turn. Oh how she was nervous! She paced her room late into the night, thinking it was a terrible idea.

"Don't fret dear." Her mother told her gently. "Your just like your sisters. Your going to do wonderful."

"but I'm not like them mother!" Iris Du Beau argued. "They do what their told, they are poised, and everything I _have _to be. I'm not that mother! What if I mess up? What if something goes wrong?"

"Iris, calm down." Iris's mother was a countess. They lived in a big house, wearing only the finest silks, and doing their best to be all they were supposed to be, all that the world expected of them. Iris was the youngest of seven, her sisters had gone to the match-maker that Iris was to go to, and had all been matched up. That was it though, Iris wasn't like them. "You'll do fine. If you don't get any sleep you won't. Now sleep."

She rested her head against the pillow, gazing up at the canopy above her. She wasn't ready to go to a match-maker, she wasn't properly prepared. When she was supposed to be learning to be like her sisters, she was off at the beach.

"If you don't learn." The sister closest to her age, Lily protested. "You'll never be a bride."

"Perhaps I will wing it." Lily shook her head.

"No Iris. You must learn this, you can't let your husband receive a woman he did not want. Do you know what that would do to us? The family?" That was usually when Iris ran off. She knew what it would bring to her family: Shame.

Why did she have to get married? She was the youngest! She wouldn't ever have to take her mother's place, not unless all six of her sisters died. She needn't know any of what she was to have learned.

* * *

Morning came too soon. Of course Iris slept in. When her maid ran in screaming for her to wake up; Iris fell out of bed; grabbed a dress, quickly changed, and ran to get her horse. She had one horse inpoticular that she loved, a black one, with a white spot on it's side. She didn't even bother to saddle up, she just took off. 

Running her horse through fields, getting straw stuck in her jet-black hair, she had gotten to the house where her mother waited. Her mother hired professionals to fix her up for the match-maker, but that didn't settle her nerves any.

"Come! We've got to hurry or you'll be late!" The head woman told her, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her behind a changing screen. Iris changed out of her clothes and was pushed into a tub of freezing, soapy water.

"Good god!" She shivered. Holding her arms over her body and shivering. "It's freezing!"

"Your the one who had to sleep in. If you'd been here on time, it'd have been warm." Her mother told her. The hair stylist scrubbed her hair hard, causing her to grab on the side of the tub and wished she wouldn't have to go through it.

The hair stylist grabbed two bottles of liquid that Iris didn't know what were, she poured them on her hair, and it made her hair sleeker, shinier, and softer. They quickly moved her from the tub and to the floor; where they were to fix her hair into a french bun. They pulled her hair trying to brush it; she was in such pain!

After her hair was finished, she was given to three more women, where they fitted her for a dress. A long silver-white gown. They pulled a ribbon around the back, and pulled it.

"Men like skinny girls." One of them told her. "Hour-glass figures." They pulled the ribbon around her so tightly that she could barely breath. They took her to a new room, a brand new one that had two brand new people. Eight people she's gone through to get ready. Eight!

They were make-up artists. They painted the lipstick on her face; swiftly glided eye liner on her eyes, and brushed on some eye shadow.

"There. Your ready."

She was a new girl. She was more poised, graceful, and beautiful. She didn't feel like herself though. Her sisters gathered around her as they walked to the match-maker's house. Her breath was caught in her throat as her stomach felt as if she was going to vomit. If she did not impress the match-maker, she would discrase her family.

They watched as she walked to the match-maker's doorstep; gulping, she pushed the door open and saw the elderly woman sitting at her table.

"Ah. It's Iris Du Beau. Come in child." Iris hastily walked in further, closing the door behind her.

The elderly woman sat the tea pot infrount of her, and gave her a cup.

"Pour the tea." She instructed. Iris was hesitant about it; but she did. She poured the tea carefully, as if she was afraid of it. The first test went well, which calmed her a bit. "Your too skinny." The match maker told her after she poured the tea.

Then came the reciting. She had to memorize a set of rules of which she was to live by if she was married, but she forgot them all. She began rambling, unsure, but hoping, what she was saying was right. She failed the second test.

Overall, Iris failed. She was chased out of the match-maker's house and strait into her mother's arms.

"You may look like a bride, You may have the body for a bride, but you will _never_ be able to marry anyone worth anything!" But her mother didn't hug her, just pushed her away. Her sisters looked upon her in shame as they all marched back to the mansion. Iris trailing behind, starring at the ground.

She got home and instantly changed clothes. She threw her silk dress on the floor and grabbed her nightgown. She locked the door as if she expected any of them to want to see her again. She threw herself on her bed and cried until she felt like vomiting.

* * *

That night she sat up, starring at the full, round moon. What was she to do? she failed her mother, sisters, everyone. No one even tried to talk to her; they didn't try to make her feel any better. She rose from her bed and changed out of her night gown, and into the clothes that her father left her in his will. Her father..he would have been there to take care of her. He would have tried to talk to his wife and daughters into not hating her. But he was gone. 

He was not a healthy man. He was very sick, and when he died, he left his prized possessions to his youngest daughter. The last daughter he would ever have.

She buttoned his coat over the white ruffled shirt; and finished up with pulling the boots over her legs. She didn't look like the refined girl she was only mere hours ago.She looked like a man.

**

* * *

It starts out like Mulan, but it gets funnier, and kewler. Just trust meh :D Pluse, it might not sound like something they'd do in POTC, but it's like...a family tradition of theirs! you know, how some families nowa days believe in that "Arranged Marriage" thing? It's kind of like that. Du Beau is pronounced : Do Bwah. **


	2. Metting Captain Jack Sparrow

**Metting Captain Jack Sparrow**

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC Or any characters associated with such.

* * *

Sea, sea, sea. That was all he had seen for weeks. The crew of the Black Pearl were restless; bored of nothing but sea. Anamaria stood on the side of the deck, looking to find anything in the water, Mr.Gibbs was making sure they all stayed on task, and they did. A hot day it was! Jack began to be tempted to jump in the water for a refreshing swim. His temptations almost got the best of him before Anamaria cried.

"Cap'n! There's a man in the water! Looks to be drownd'n!"

"Aye." Jack replied; moving away from the wheel and going to Anamaria to see who she saw. There was in fact; a black-haired boy wearing a coat floating belly-up. "Men get the rope ready." Jack told them, giving Anamaria his hat, sword, and coat. He jumped in the water, and the rush of cold sea water overtook him. He almost forgot he jumped in after the drowning boy, as he began to swim around, he remembered and went on with it. He tossed the boy over his shoulder and grabbed the rope the crew had ready for him.

He sprawled the boy out on the deck, catching his own breath.

"Wada we do?" someone asked; Jack didn't know, so he had Mr.Gibbs take the boy down to the infirmary. He did so and Jack went on with business as usual.

Mr.Gibbs came back up to Jack at twilight.

"How's the boy doin'?" Jack asked, looking at his compass that didn't point north.

"Uh, Jack. About the boy.." Gibbs was unsure of his words, having been shocked at it himself.

"Hmm?" Mr.Gibbs took Jack to the infirmary.

The boy lay on the bed. Jack didn't see anything wrong, he was breathing, so he wasn't dead. But Mr.Gibbs told him not to look for breathing.

"What do I look for then?" Gibbs moved to the boy and took the blankets off. That was not a boy they picked up in the water, it was a girl. Her wet clothes hang out to dry, she had only her underwear on. Jack quickly put the blankets back over the girl and asked Mr.Gibbs what exactly had happened.

"Jack, it was a girl. Dressed as a man." Gibbs told him, as the girl turned in her sleep, her black hair falling in her eyes. "the lass looks as if she's not had a decent sleep in ages. We'll question her later. right?"

"Savvy." Jack replied as they left the girl to sleep.

* * *

Iris had in fact, not slept in what seems like forever. The feelings of blankets over her, it was nice. When she woke; she saw a woman pirate looking at her square in the eye. She moved against the wall before the woman could say anything. 

"Don't fret." Anamaria told her. "I be watchin' you 'cause Jack thought it'd be best. We both be ladies and the men here are after only one thing."

"Where..?" Iris asked, trying not to be afraid, but she was.

"The Black Pearl." She replied; getting up to check if her clothes were dry, they weren't. "Ye clothes are wet. I be sharin' mine. Whatever ye do, don't uncover yourself until I get back." Iris nodded as Anamaria walked out, and into her room in search of clothes for Iris.When she returned Iris was still covered. She tossed her a white, ruffled blouse and long pants. "I'll watch the door for ye."

Quickly, Iris changed.She wasn't sure why that woman gave her clothes, but she was in no position to argue.

"Are ye done yet?" Anamaria called back to her, Iris nodded as if she could see her, then she remembered that she couldn't.

"Yes." She came back in, kicking the door shut and sitting in a chair beside the infirmary bed.

"Why were ye wearing man's clothes?"

"I do not feel obligated to answer." Iris told her. Unsure if she could trust that woman or not.

" c'mon now, we both girls 'ere. I be Anamaria." Anamaria extended a hand to her, she just starred at it until she shook it.

"Iris."

"Now that the introductions are out of the way,mind answering my question?" Iris nodded and began to tell her why. She told her that it was because she ran away and if anyone was looking for her, they'd be looking for a woman. "That be a well thought out plan. ye sure Jack didn't help ye?" Iris looked at her strangely until she laughed, then she laughed too.

"Is she up yet Anamaria?" Came a voice from the door. Ana turned from Iris and went to the door.

"Yes cap'n Sparrow." Ana replied and almost as quick as her reply; the door flung open. Jack and Gibbs walked in to see Iris fully clothed and looking a bit frightened."The girl's name is Iris. She's a runaway."

"A runaway? What exactly is she running from?" Jack spoke as if Iris was not in the room to answer. Ana stayed silent.

"She hadn't told me. You'd be better off asking her." His eyes moved from Anamaria to Iris, whom had a tight hold on the blanket that had in one point, covered her body.

"Care to answer my question love?" Jack asked, directing his question to Iris whom did not say a word. Ana tapped Jack on the shoulder.

"She won't talk unless you get her trust." Ana told him. "She be as silent as the dead."


	3. Daddy's little Girl

**Daddy's little Girl**

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC Or any characters associated with such.

* * *

Jack tried to gain Iris's trust, but the reputation he'd gained wouldn't allow her to trust him completely. Ana tried to tell her that Jack wouldn't hurt ladies, but that still didn't calm her.

"What be yer problem?" Jack nearly yelled at her. "Anamaria told you to trust me, do you not trust her." As predicted, she stayed as silent as the dead. "Anamaria, do you mind?"

"Alright Cap'n." Ana went over to Iris and asked why she was running. Iris whispered to her that it was because her family didn't want her. But she didn't say why. "She says it's because she pissed her family off, and they didn't want her around. She ran off and didn't 'tend on going back. She said that she didn't know for sure if they were even after her, but 'tis far better to be safe than sorry."

"So she be runnin' from sometin' not after her?" Jack almost burst out laughing at how stupid that sounded. Ana shot him a glare that told him not to laugh at her, so he didn't. Iris sat on the infirmary bed quietly. "Right then. What to do with this 'runaway'?"

"Your the Cap'n." Ana told him smartly. "You decide. We either feed her to the sharks, or not. Which'll l it be?" Jack remained silent, looking at Iris as if he was trying to find a reason for her to stay.

"Tell me girl, can you cook?" Iris shook her head. "clean?" she shook her head again. Her maids all did that work, no matter how badly she wanted to learn as a child, she was never allowed to. "Anything?" the entire match-maker episode flashed before her eyes, causing her to shake her head. "Hmm. What use is a woman who can't do anything?"

"Jack, I think she's hidin' somethin'." Ana told him. "If she couldn't do anything, she'd never have survived in a port-city."

"Ana has a point." Gibbs added. "Ye of all people know how a port city is."

"Jack, leave the girl alone." Ana told him. "She looks skinny as a rail, have you had anything to eat recently lass?" Iris shook her head. "C'mon then. I be gettin' you an apple."

Ana acted like a friend to Iris. Jack watched them until he decided to go to the rec room and play chess with one of the others. Iris stood on deck while eating her apple. It was dark, and the moon glistened on the silk-like water. It felt good to have slept and food in her belly. Running away from the mansion may have not been the best idea she ever had; but it was an idea none the less. She looked in the water, and subconsciously lifted her hand and threw the apple in; half eaten; and making ripples in the water.

"Don't be waisten' me fruit." a voice came from behind her. She jumped and saw Jack standing there with his arms crossed. "You have a disagreement with the water?" Iris shook her head quickly. "Do ye still not trust me?" Iris didn't move. She herself was not sure if she trusted him or not. She opened her mouth to say something, but remained silent. "Iris was it?" she nodded. "are you always so silent?" She shook her head. "Then say somethin'."

"I thank you for saving my life." Iris spoke up, Jack didn't quite expect her to have such a strong voice.

"My pleasure love." He told her smartly. "You say you be runnin' from your family. You don't know if there after you, and you didn't say why your runnin'. Care to say why?"

"Not really." She answered dully. She kept answering Jack's questions as he asked them. When he asked about the family she was running away from, she only told him the half-truth. "I've got six sisters."

"Six? Damn!" Jack exclaimed, he never heard of a family of six girls. Iris nodded.

"All of them older than me. We were all named after flowers." Jack asked what she meant, and she told him. "My name is Iris, the sister closest to my age is Lily, Petunia,Rose, Daisy, Poppy,Daffodil, and Cherry."

"Must be hard to remember which is which." Iris nodded.

"It is. Cherry is engaged to be married.In three months, I think. Or maybe that's Rose. Which ever is wearing the wedding dress I suppose." Jack snickered at her inability to remember which of her sisters was to be married. Papa always said I was his secret favorite, because I was the last one he ever had. He never told mother, or my sisters that he liked me the most."

"Then why would he let them chase you out of the house?"

"He didn't exactly.._let_ them. He'd gotten sick two years ago and died. If he was still around, I would probably still be at home." Jack couldn't tell you exactly when he'd earned her trust if you asked him, because he himself was not sure. She began to walk along the deck with her hand on the railing. "It must be fun Captain Sparrow. Never having any respectabilities to anyone but yourself."

"Tis." Jack replied. Iris climbed onto the rail and began to walk. " careful love. You be swimmin' with the sharks if we was to turn."

"I'll keep that in mind captain." Iris replied grinning. "Until then I shall enjoy myself. Tell me sir, are the stories father told me before he died true?"

"I don't know what he told ye." Her mood changed, she was not that moody, shy girl they had met before, Jack had earned her trust.

"Papa told me that the famous Jack Sparrow acted as if he was a bad pirate, but in the end, turned out to be one of the best. He told me of adventures at sea, of how you nearly got your arm bitten off by a shark. Tell me Mr. Sparrow. Is that true?"

"Ah, the shark fiasco." Jack started as if it was true. "Sadly love, I haven't been fool enough to fight with a shark."

"What about when you sailed the Black Pearl out of a hurricane and..and.." He shook his head.

"Sorry love." Iris stood on the railing, a bit disappointed that her father had told her stories of Jack Sparrow that weren't true.

"So, none of them?" Jack shook his head.

"Nope. But I can tell ye a story that is 100 percent true." Iris nodded while hopping off the railing. "Right love. This is the story of how I stole me ship back from Barbossa after he marooned me on a god-forsaken island with no more than a pistol and 1 shot..." Jack told her the story. He told her of how he met Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann, he noted that they may have gotten married. Iris listened captivity, Jack's words held her, they painted pictures in her head as she heard of the curse of the Aztec gold, how Barbossa was cursed so that he couldn't die, and by the time he'd gotten to the end, she was barely able to keep her eyes open. "Bored with me story love?"

"oh, no. I'm sorry. That was how my father got me to sleep, and it was a force of habit. Your story was amazing. It sure beats those shark stories my dad told me."

"Aye. I be glad your papa knows of the great Jack Sparrow."

"My sisters didn't like the stories much. They'd say that Jack Sparrow belonged in the gallows, Papa said I was different because I loved the stories. I memorized them all, perhaps that was what drove me to run off in the first place." Jack tossed her another apple, a red one. The one she had before was green.


	4. Hiding the truth

**Hiding the truth**

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC Or any characters associated with such.

Iris slept in Jack's room.

"I'm your friend and all." Anamaria had told her. "But my room is my room. I trust Jack won't grope ye." Iris was unsure about sharing a room with Jack, but she was not one to argue. Jack had a mirror in his room on his desk. A small one, but a mirror none the less. When he walked into the room, he saw her sitting at his desk, looking at it intensely.

"A bit egotistical aren't ye?" Jack's voice caused her to jump and nearly fall out of his chair. "Fascinated with ye own face?" Iris gave him an apologetic smile, and moved a strand of black hair out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She told him softly.

"Ain't nothin' to be sorry 'bout." Jack told her as he unwrapped his bandanna and sat it on the end table. "Anamaria condemn you into my room didn't she?" Iris nodded.

While Jack slept, Iris starred out the big window he had on her side of the bed. Jack had drunken rum before bed; so he slept like a rock.

Iris watched as the moon stayed in place, no matter how much the ship moved. She closed her eyes and began to think. She had run from her family because they didn't see that she wasn't like her sisters. She didn't take bridal duties seriously, and she hated how they would have only gone on loving her if she'd impressed the match maker.

What if the match-maker had been impressed, but paired her up with a man she didn't love? Like a commodore? She would have to live life as if she was not Iris Du Beau. The real Iris. The Iris that loved stories about pirates, mostly the ones about Jack Sparrow that her father told her. The Iris that loved to walk on the railing of Jack's ship, knowing very well that she couldn't swim.

She could picture how life would be married to a commodore.

Boring.

She would be following her husband around like a stray puppy. Wearing tight gowns, corsets, and everything else. Never being able to help with anything. Never being able to learn to do the things she's always wanted to know how to do, never being able to let on that her father taught her how to play chess.

She felt a subconscious arm drape over her body. It was Jack's. She wasn't afraid he would wake up because he was so heavily intoxicated with the rum, that even the worst storm from hell wouldn't be able to wake him up.

That's when it was decided. She wasn't going to ever tell them she was a countess's daughter. She would lie through her teeth, telling either complete lies, or the half-truth. She turned and saw Jack sleeping like a child, deep in sleep; he was mumbling things from his dream. She couldn't decide the words, but she closed her eyes and tried to fall into some kind of sleep. Wether it be good or bad.

* * *

She sat with her father in his hospital room. She'd been with him every day since he got sick and had to be hospitalized. Petunia was getting ready to visit the match-maker, and she wasn't even thinking of the things she was to be learning. Her father looked so weak. He needed either Iris, or a nurse for one thing or another. He wasn't so weak when he was first hospitalized. He was able to sit up and teach Iris to play chess, but that passed, he couldn't even sit up.Iris would talk to him without waiting for a response, she didn't even know if he was listening or not.

That's when she started reciting a Jack Sparrow story. A smile spread on her father's lips as he weakly began talking.

"I met that Sparrow boy." he wasn't telling the truth, but it put a smile on his youngest daughter's face. "Good kid. He'd like you."

"What are you talking about papa? Jack Sparrow is a man of adventures." Her father nodded, his voice hoarse.

"True. But your not just a countess's daughter, your not like the others. Your spunky."

Just as he finished the word Spunky, he grabbed her hand and told her that he loved her. After that, his hand froze. It was like ice, and he was dead.

"Daddy...Daddy no!" She cried.

* * *

Jack sat up in bed, seeing Iris crying, he instantly shook her awake. She opened her eyes and quickly got up. After she realized that she'd been crying, she apologized for waking him.

"You didn't wake me." He told her, reaching for a shirt and putting it on. "Bad dream?"

"Yes. I dreamt of the last day I had with my Papa." Jack gave her a quick pat on the back and started out. He didn't say anything, just left. Iris sat on the bed for a while, gaining the energy to get up and try to find something to do._I need to calm down._She told herself_. I can't act like a countesses daughter._ I must..must not be a Du Beau. Anamaria found her something to do, helping her search for anything in the water.

* * *

******I know, the girl sleeping in Jack's room thing sounds kind of cheezy, but when I see Anamaria, she doesn't look like the type that would share her room. So I figured she wouldn't.**


	5. A Pirate Never Lies

**A Pirate Never Lies**

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC Or any characters associated with such.

While Jack was in the rec room one hot afternoon playing chess with Gibbs, Iris was in his room scribbling on a piece of paper.

__

Dear mother and sisters,

I am sorry I haven't written since I ran off. I didn't know if you were still angry with me. I still don't know but I'm taking a chance. During the last month, I had traveled, and I met a nice man. His name is Jack.He let me stay with him and some friends, and we have had a wonderful time. Jack is terribly funny, and has a remark on everything.One of his friends, Anamaria, has become a friend of mine too. She's funny as well, and can easily fluster Jack.

Oh! I'm neglecting to mention Gibbs. I don't know his first name, but Jack calls him Gibbs. He is superstitious, so much so that it is quite funny.

Iris finished up her letter and put it in a envelope. She planned to mail it when they got to the next port. Until then she kept it hidden in the drawer Jack had given her to keep things in. She closed it, locked it, put the key in her bra, and went to the rec room to see what the others were up to.

Jack was studying his moves. He lifted up one of the pieces, but heard Iris make a sound of doubt.He placed the piece back and grabbed another, the sound came again.

"Mind tellin' me what yer doin'?" Jack asked, giving up trying to make her noise stop.

"Your going to make a wrong move." She told him. "He'll win."

"What do you know about chess?"

"Quite a bit." Jack made the wrong move anyway, and of course, lost. "Told you."

"If you know so much, you sit down and play." Iris nodded and sat in Gibbs's place, they started the game over and played until everyone got bored.

Anamaria kept watching, even after she was bored. Iris was confident with her moves, Jack asked how she knew what she was doing, while they played.

"Father taught me while he was in the hospital. He couldn't do much else, so I sat with him and played." She told him, making another, correct move.

Jack lost. A proud grin spread on Iris's face as she saw her victory.

* * *

She strode on deck that night.The month she'd been on the Black Pearl was actually quite fun. She'd gotten to know Jack as a friend, and trusted everyone on the ship.

"What have I told ye about walkin' on the rail?" Iris had been, of course, walking on the railing again. She smiled towards Jack's voice.

"Ye told me I'd fall." She told him smartly. Not only had she made friends on the ship, but she had also accustomed their accent."I din't." Just as she said that, she took another step, a wrong step, and slipped. Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her back up before she drowned.

"I told ye!" He told her, half angry that she nearly drowned, half glad she didn't.

"Don't worry Cap'n." That was something she picked up as well, calling him cap'n. "I be fine. I never heard of Jack Sparrow worried over a life." She shot him a smile that told him she was merely kidding.

"Aye. I'd be accused of pushing ye if ye did fall." Jack told her defensively. "Ye be different than that first day I got ye."

"That be because I been around pirates too much." She replied laughing. "Piracy is contagious."

"Aye it is!" he laughed in agreement.

* * *

Normally, Iris would have dinner with Anamaria and the crew, but that night was different. Jack invited her to dine with him.

"ain't every day Jack invites one of us to dine with him. Ye best go." Anamaria told her, shoving her out of the crew dining room and locking it. Iris moved from her spot in the hall and down to Jack's dining room, where he had a feast fit for a king sitting infrount of him.

"Plannin' on gorging yourself are ye?" Iris asked as she walked in and sat down in a seat near Jack.

"Nah, I be plannin on gorgin' you!" He replied smartly. She smirked and filled her plate. One of the other things she's forgotten because of Jack's crew, was how to eat like a lady. She ate like most men do, like the men on Jack's ship did. "Ye don't eat much like a lady."

"I learned this from Anamaria and the others." Iris told him after she swallowed a mouth-full of chicken.

"They be rubbin' off on you aye savvy?"

"Aye." She had really felt at home on The Black Pearl. They'd completely forgotten that she was a run-away dressed as a man. They'd stopped asking her questions about her past, but the questions that did arise about her, like what her last name was. She made one up, she was Iris Baudeliare. Her father was a sailing merchant, mother a house-wife that tried to make money by knitting and having her husband sell what she made. She and her sisters had worked odd jobs, mostly at the pub. She had plunged so deep into her lies that she, herself, believed them.

"Rum?" He asked, holding a bottle of rum. She shook her head.

"Ain't much of a drinker." She told him, that was one thing she hadn't learned on Jack Sparrow's ship. How to drink. "Any tea?"

"tea?" Jack repeated, half surprised. "I don't suppose..there might be..." He got up and found a tea bag below deck from a pillage. He had the cook boil it and bring it into her. She poured it like she poured the Match-Maker's tea. When she offered some to him, he declined it. "Rum is my drink." She drank the tea gladly.It's warmth trickling down her throat. She hadn't drank tea in what seemed like forever. She had water or wine with the others.

"Why did ye invite me?" Iris finally asked. Jack looked at her strangely as if it was a crime to invite her to dinner.

"Does Cap'n Sparrow need a reason? Did your papa forget to mention that I act on impulse?"

* * *

Jack was lying in his bed, completely drunk off Rum. Iris was sitting at his desk, scribbling in a journal she'd taken on one of the pillages. She was using it as a diary. She'd been writing in it for a week, staying up long after Jack had passed out from his alchahol.

"Why ye be hidin' that body?" He asked her out of the blue. "Ye have a great body!"

"Is that you saying that? or the rum?"

"A 'lil bit of both." Jack told her. "I never hide nuttin! A pirate never lies!" Just after he said that. He passed out, he'd sleep well through the night after he'd passed out. Iris froze mid-word. _A pirate never lies..._ she had been lying to them all. She had been deceiving them. But she was in too deep to re-think her plans. She knew Jack and the others would hate her if they realized that she'd been lying to them since the first day she'd met them.

**_

* * *

A pirate never lies is actually put there for guilt effect. I'm sure that Pirates did infact, lie. Jack did. Alot. Also, Baudeliare is the last name of Violet, Klaus, and Sunny from SOUF (Series of unfortunite events) I was at a loss for a good last name so I used theirs._**


End file.
